world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110713 S Kikate Enter
(1) CC GM (enter): 20:01 (2) Doir (enter): 20:01 (6) Balish Aggaro (enter): 20:01 (4) gearworkTenderGM (enter): 20:01 (5) Kikate (enter): 20:01 (7) Sami (enter): 20:01 (9) No Name (enter): 20:02 (5) Kikate: oh my god (4) gearworkTenderGM: ...the actual fuck (3) Ezgozi (enter): 20:03 (1) CC GM: The things I find when I go a-hunting (10) Nate (enter): 20:04 (7) Sami: And it's a Troll New York Times Best Seller. (6) Balish Aggaro: Oh course. Porn is a huge seller. (1) CC GM: All right (1) CC GM: So, (1) CC GM: Kikate (1) CC GM: last night (5) Kikate: I read it (1) CC GM: your house collapsed, and you lost consciousness (1) CC GM: so... (5) Kikate: Kay (1) CC GM: VEJANT (5) Kikate: Do I wake up anytime soon? (1) CC GM: roll me another athletics check (8) Vejant: 4df+4 => 1,1,0,1,4 = (7) (1) CC GM: Vejant, you manage to avoid the shakes, but they are getting much worse (1) CC GM: And the pressure in the back of your skull is becoming more like a migraine (1) CC GM: and you haven't heard from Kikate recently. (1) CC GM: Things are moving from BAD to worse. (1) CC GM: What will you do? (1) CC GM: YOu have Kikate on Pesterchum (8) Vejant: Vejant paces around his room, picking up various fallen objects that were knocked over during the shakes. Ocassionally, he glances back over at his computer to check for responses. Every now and again, he shoots another message to Kikate, growing more impatient with each shake. The headache certainly isn't helping, either. (1) CC GM: kikate (1) CC GM: You come to, with a massive migraine. You see your hive has collapsed around you, and your computer is working, but a piece of metal is now piercing your monitor. What do you do? (5) Kikate: Kikate gets up with a groan, wondering where he is. Suddenly he remembers Seriad, the meteors, and everything. He springs to his feet and examines his computer, seeing if he can get a message out. (5) Kikate: ((should I roll here?)) (1) CC GM: Kikate, roll computers. You don't have a monitor so you're doing it blind (5) Kikate: 4df => 1,1,0,-1 = (1) (1) CC GM: You manage to get a message to Seriad, though it will be plagued with typos. What do you want to say? (5) Kikate: GT: {Seriad what happened? Are you okay?} (9) No Name: CA: YUeah, qwrell jkinfd oof (5) Kikate: GT: {Youf dona't soudhbnd ogay} (5) Kikate: GT: {Whafa happend} (8) Vejant: (Would Kikate be able to see responses, considering that he has no monitor?) (5) Kikate: ((yeah do I?)) (1) CC GM: Yo (1) CC GM: KIKATE (1) CC GM: You get ONE message (1) CC GM: not a conversation (5) Kikate: ((sorry, go with the first one then)) (1) CC GM: and no, you can't see anything (1) CC GM: because you don't have a monitor (1) CC GM: you'll have to find another (5) Kikate: Kikate thinks to himself. No way he's gonna have a conversation with Seriad this way. He'll need to find another. (5) Kikate: ((would a notice roll be appropriate here?)) (1) CC GM: yes (5) Kikate: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,1,2 = (5) (1) CC GM: Kikate, as you search the remains of your hive, you shift a piece of drywall and find your old, abandoned, LEAPGRUB JR. You used to play games with Balish on these things all the time. But man, you haven't seen it in ages. It looks like the box you kept it in kept it in pretty good shape. (5) Kikate: {Ah, Leapgrub Jr.. You were always there for me when no one else was. Hopefully you can still live up to that, yknow?} (5) Kikate: Kikate takes the Leapgrub JR. and powers it on, seeing if it can be of any use. (1) CC GM: The tiny pixelated screen powers on, and a little grub crawls out from the side of the screen, smiling brightly. "Welcome to LeapGrub Jr! Let's play!" (5) Kikate: {Oh man. These were the da-} (5) Kikate: Kikate reminds himself that this is no time for sentimentality. (5) Kikate: ((rolling computers)) (5) Kikate: 4df => 0,-1,-1,1 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Kikate, you try and install SGrub, but it tells you. "This game is for BIG Trolls! You'll need your Lusus' permission to install this!" (5) Kikate: Kikate scans the room for any sign of Wolverinebro. (5) Kikate: 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,-1,2 = (-1) (1) CC GM: Wolverinebro appears to be scared off by the earthquake (1) CC GM: you can try a Computers to try and bypass the security. (5) Kikate: Kikate draws upon his 1337 hacking skills from that one computer manual he skimmed once. (5) Kikate: 4df => -1,-1,0,0 = (-2) (1) CC GM: The grub clacks its pincers angrily (1) CC GM: You'd better either find your Lusus, or someone who knows about this. (1) CC GM: While you're at it, roll athletics, Kikate and Vejant (8) Vejant: 4df+4 => 0,0,0,-1,4 = (3) (5) Kikate: 4df+1 => 0,1,0,1,1 = (3) (1) CC GM: You both manage to avoid falling in the earthquake, and Kikate, you nearly impale the leapgrub on a piece of rebar. Maybe in the middle of your collapsed hive isn't the best place to do this (1) CC GM: So, Kikate, what do? (5) Kikate: ((Is it assumed that he has swords in his specibus or does he need to retrieve them?)) (1) CC GM: they're in his specibus (5) Kikate: Kikate decides that he will leave this room and venture outside of the mess that is now his hive, in hopes of finding WolverineBro. (1) CC GM: Ok. Roll notice. (5) Kikate: 4df+2 => 0,0,1,0,2 = (3) (1) CC GM: You see WolverineBro across the field, feasting on what is probably your neighbor's Bunnymom. (1) CC GM: you always wondered how long it would take him to kill her. (5) Kikate: {Oh man. Bro, it's not nice to eat other's lusii... Even that one... I forgive you.} (5) Kikate: Kikate walks over to WolverineBro. (1) CC GM: WolverineBro growls angrily as you approach, fearing you'll take his meal. It appears this hive, and underground den, has caved in. The green-blood that lived there, you can't remember her name. You see her hand sticking up out of the entrance, but it looks like she died in the collapse. (13) Nullar (enter): 20:42 (4) gearworkTenderGM: 1d12 => 11 = (11) (5) Kikate: {Hey it's okay! It's just me, Kikate. I won't take it from you.} (5) Kikate: ((rolling empathy)) (5) Kikate: 4df+3 => 1,1,0,-1,3 = (4) (1) CC GM: sadly, rapport's what you need for that. (5) Kikate: ((thought it might be)) (5) Kikate: 4df+2 => 0,1,1,1,2 = (5) (1) CC GM: The lusus relaxes, and you watch as it rips out an internal organ and chews, a long tendon hanging out of the side of it's mouth. It seems to be waiting patiently for you to do something. (5) Kikate: Kikate squats down and strokes WolverineBro's fur, setting the Leapgrub down next to him. (5) Kikate: {I need your permission for this, old friend. Think you could help me out? I think we're going to die if this doesn't happen, so...} (1) CC GM: He glances at the screen idly, then slaps his bloody paw down on the biometric pad. The grub on screen appears to think for a moment, then says. "OKAY!" before the game begins installing. (1) CC GM: Kikate, your common sense tingles, telling you that maybe installing pesterchum would be a good idea. (5) Kikate: Kikate listens to common sense and decides that it would be a good idea to install Pesterchum. (5) Kikate: (rolling computers) 4df => 0,1,1,1 = (3) (1) CC GM: You install Pesterchum. (1) CC GM: YAY! (5) Kikate: Kikate decides to pester Seriad while the game installs. (5) Kikate: GT: {Seriad you still there?} (9) seriad: CA: Oih, you;';rew baack~! (5) Kikate: GT: {Seriad I'm so sorry. What happened? I got hit by something and blacked out like an idiot.} (1) CC GM: you guys can talk normally, no typos needed. (1) CC GM: Though... Kikate, things are getting a little SHAKEY over here. (1) CC GM: you might want to get rolling with VEJANT (5) Kikate: GT: {Keep me posted, kay? I gotta talk to Vejant} (5) Kikate: Kikate begins pestering Vejant (5) Kikate: GT: {Vejant} (5) Kikate: GT: {Do you read} (9) seriad: W-well, loong stoory short...I was h-helped by this PP felloow, He asked to play a game, I played, had my hand crushed, and now NUllar is going to have her eyes removed. But I guess you could Say I'm fine. (5) Kikate: Kikate swtiches tabs over to Seriad's while waiting on Vejant. (8) Vejant: AT: DaMN, fINally, I alMost thought you'd forgotteN about Me! Yeah, I read. The shakes are gettIN pretty aNNoyIN NoW, aNd I've got a kIller headache. (5) Kikate: GT: { { (5) Kikate: GT: {He will pay. Can you notify Null? I have to get to Vejant.} (5) Kikate: Kikate switches back to Vejant (5) Kikate: GT: {I'm sorry about your headache. We need to get in. Do you know what we're doing?} (8) Vejant: AT: We're playIN a gaMe or soMethIN, rIght? Supposed to be a bIg deal, I thINk. (5) Kikate: ((Hey I have a little more than an hour irl left)) (1) CC GM: ((O (1) CC GM: ((I'm trying to hurry this.)) (5) Kikate: GT: {No kidding these meteors are becoming an issue. I think you're supposed to help me get in.} (1) CC GM: Vejant (1) CC GM: I assume you have your discs? (8) Vejant: Yes! (1) CC GM: You better install the SERVER disc now (1) CC GM: Roll computers (8) Vejant: 4df+1 => 1,1,-1,0,1 = (2) (1) CC GM: YOu install it fine (1) CC GM: Kikate, Roll a Notice (5) Kikate: 4df+2 => -1,1,1,0,2 = (3) (8) Vejant: AT: You keep Me WaItIN aNd theN ask for help? Pretty selfIsh, bro! Whatever, I've got the server thINgy INstalled NoW. What NoW? (5) Kikate: GT: {I believe you deploy some devices around me, or at least that's what I've heard} (1) CC GM: You see two figures, one with white skin, and green eyes, and one in a purple outfit with black carapace skin. They have a map on a table between them, with a knife jabbed into a location (1) CC GM: Now (1) CC GM: Kikate (1) CC GM: Describe yourself and your surroundings (1) CC GM: Vejant, go ahead and roll computers to deploy stuff. (8) Vejant: 4df+1 => 0,1,-1,1,1 = (2) (8) Vejant: AT: AlrIght, I'll just toss everythINg out there. Hope you fINd What you Need. WoNder What thIs thINg Is...? (16) beau (enter): 21:06 (13) Nullar: 1d4 => 4 = (4) (5) Kikate: Kikate stands near the ruins that once made up his hive. He's a male troll of average height and 7 sweeps of age. Around him are some of his old possessions, including a bunch of shitty swords littered about. A DSLR sits a little distance away along with a cardboard cut-out of troll Wes Anderson and a poster of Troll Uma Thurman from Kill Bill. (5) Kikate: Kikate notices a bunch of strange devices just appearing out of nowhere around him. (5) Kikate: GT: {What's all this?} (8) Vejant: AT: I duNNo. Cruxtruder, ToteM Lathe, AlcheMIter, stuff lIke that. I'M just doIN What you told Me to. Also, I thINk your hIve got a bIt Messed up or soMethIN. UNless... that's hoW you Made It, IN WhIch case I'M sorry, but that hIve sucks. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Kill Bill you mean "In which a young recently married woman is has her grub stolen by 5 murderous assassisn who were former comrades and embarks on a journey for revenge. Pop culture refferences are made wryly often and over the top fights insue invoving legendary swords , a strange yoyo like contraption and guns, leading to the startling family reuinion with leader of the asssassins and happy child and revenge is served" (1) CC GM: annnnnnyway (1) CC GM: Vejant. You also see a.... card. (1) CC GM: ready to be deployed (1) CC GM: will you deploy it (5) Kikate: GT: {I definitely made it like this. } (8) Vejant: AT: That sucks, MaN. I thought you, of all trolls, Would have soMe kIckass hIve for usIN those shItty sWords or soMethIN. ANyWay, here, I've got a card... or soMethIN. Go do stuff. (8) Vejant: VejaNt deploys the card, WatchINg WIth INterest. (1) CC GM: kikate (1) CC GM: You have all this stuff (1) CC GM: what do? (5) Kikate: Kikate walks up to the Cruxtruder, examining the wheel and trying to open it. (1) CC GM: roll athletics (5) Kikate: 4df+1 => 1,0,0,-1,1 = (1) (1) CC GM: Kikate pulls and pulls, but the wheel doesn't turn (1) CC GM: He finally has to stop, exhausted. (5) Kikate: GT: {Think you can do something about this Vejant} (5) Kikate: GT: {It won't open} (8) Vejant: AT: Yeah, sure. NothIN a lIttle bluNt force caN't haNdle! You, uuh... MIght WaNNa duck. Or Move. WhIchever you prefer. (8) Vejant: Vejant uses the Sgrub interface to pick up a nearby chunk of debris and toss it at the top of the Cruxtruder. (5) Kikate: Kikate attempts to duck (5) Kikate: 4df+1 => -1,0,1,-1,1 = (0) (1) CC GM: Kikate, roll athletics, Vejant, roll computer (8) Vejant: 4df+1 => 0,0,-1,1,1 = (1) (17) dean (enter): 21:18 (1) CC GM: Vejant, you manage to pop it open, but Kikate, you fail to dodge the debris and gain the aspect "Covered in Itchy Dust. (1) CC GM: A little sparkling sprite appears, fluttering around, and the clock reads 2:22 (1) CC GM: Let's ride. (5) Kikate: Kikate furiously scratches himself. (5) Kikate: GT: {Jesus watch it} (5) Kikate: GT: {Anyway what's next? What's the sparkling thing?} (8) Vejant: AT: Hey man, I told you to duck. At least it didn't hit too bad, and we got the thing open! (8) Vejant: AT: And whatever it is, it can fly, so that makes it cool in my book. Try making friends with it or something. A flying friend is the best friend! (8) Vejant: (Pretend I had my quirk on for those.) (5) Kikate: GT: {Fair enough} (5) Kikate: GT: {I'm a little worried about this countdown} (5) Kikate: Kikate picks up the card that was deployed earlier. (5) Kikate: GT: {What do I do with this Vejant?} (8) Vejant: AT: Uuh... thIs gaMe dIdN't coMe WIth INstructIoNs! (5) Kikate: GT: { } (1) CC GM: OH man Kikate (1) CC GM: 2:00 (8) Vejant: AT: It's a card, so... uMM... fINd a slot or soMethINg! Maybe try to fINd a deck? Put It WIth Its card frIeNds! Do card thINgs! (5) Kikate: GT: {Slots, right.} (5) Kikate: ((rolling notice? 4df+2 => 0,-1,-1,1,2 = (1))) (1) CC GM: You notice that the Sprite seems to want something, there's a slot in the totem lathe, and a slot in the alchemiter (8) Vejant: (Also, an uncarved totem would have come out with the Kernelsprite, yes? I didn't see that mentioned.) (1) CC GM: No, he has to turn the wheel for it, Vejant (5) Kikate: Kikate tries the card in the totem lathe slot. (1) CC GM: All right, what do you do now, Kikate? (1) CC GM: 1:45 (5) Kikate: Kikate decides by the apparent lack of reaction that this isn't the right slot. He needs to talk to someone who knows what they're doing. (5) Kikate: He begins to pester Balish (5) Kikate: GT: {Balish} (5) Kikate: GT: {Balish please I need assistance} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Look at THAT, you'tr noy DEAD yet. (5) Kikate: GT: {Haha yeah no time} (5) Kikate: GT: {Look I'm about to die though} (5) Kikate: GT: {Vejant deployed all these devices, what do I do with these} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: ENTERING, I assume. I should be PAID to walk you IDIOTS through this. (1) CC GM: 1:40 (5) Kikate: GT: {Some sparkly thing is floating around and I have a card with all these other machines} (5) Kikate: GT: {Balish please} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Okay, get the CYLANDER from the Cruxtruder by turning the CRANK. (5) Kikate: Kikate dashes over to the Cruxtruder and begins to turn the wheel (5) Kikate: ((rolling physique 4df+2 => -1,0,1,-1,2 = (1))) (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Put the cylinder into the Totem Lathe, while INSERTING your character sheet, to change it into SOME weird SHAPE. (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Put the WEIRD CYLINDER onto the Alchemiter, then CRUSH the statue that APPEARS. (1) CC GM: you manage to get a bit of cruxite out (5) Kikate: GT: {Agh it's not out all the way!} (1) CC GM: it is out all the way kikate (1) CC GM: 1:30 (5) Kikate: Kikate grabs the cylinder and places it on the totem lathe and inserts the card (1) CC GM: Nothing's happening. Roll a notice, Kikate. (5) Kikate: 4df+2 => 1,1,0,0,2 = (4) (1) CC GM: you see a button next to the character sheet slot (5) Kikate: Kikate jams the button (1) CC GM: The lathe begins to spin, and spits out a Totem. :59 (5) Kikate: Kikate snatches the totem up and places it on the pad that has a pattern vaguely resembling some sort of alchemy lingo. He presumes it to be the Alchemiter. (1) CC GM: YEs. (1) CC GM: THe Sprite begins buzzing about your head insistently. (5) Kikate: Kikate doesn't think that he's doing it right. He looks back at the sprite. (5) Kikate: GT: {I don't have time for this} (5) Kikate: Kikate snatches a shitty sword from the ground and hurls it at the sprite in a fit of irrationality (8) Vejant: AT: Hey, I told you to Make frIeNds WIth It, Not kIll It! (1) CC GM: The sprite nimbly dodges and continues to harry you. (5) Kikate: GT: {Balish it's not working, the sparkly thing is freaking out} (1) CC GM: :45 (5) Kikate: GT: {Should I hit it with something?} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: I SUPPOSE you can try. Take an ITEM and toss it into the ball, you're SERVER can help as well. (5) Kikate: Kikate draws his two katanas from his specibus and switches chat back to Vejant (5) Kikate: GT: {Vejant I need you to distract the sparkly orb} (5) Kikate: GT: {Wave something around in front of it away from me} (8) Vejant: AT: You're Not beINg a very good frIeNd to It, but Whatever. Let Me just... (8) Vejant: Vejant uses Sgrub to pick up a nearby object and flail it around in the air, hoping to attract the attention of the sprite. (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Did you put the TOTEM on the PAD CLEARLY CREATED for a TOTEM? (1) CC GM: Vejant (1) CC GM: What are you picking up? (1) CC GM: And roll a computers (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Then try to ACTIVATE the MACHINE. (5) Kikate: GT: {Wait Balish wants something hang on} (5) Kikate: Kikate switches back to Balish's tab' (5) Kikate: GT: {Okay hang on} (8) Vejant: I'm going to assume that most of what's around is debris, so Vejant picks up a medium chunk of the fallen hive. He pauses when he gets Kikate's message, though. (5) Kikate: (rolling notice (5) Kikate: [4df+2 => 1,-1,1,1,2 = (4) (8) Vejant: AT: Make up your MINd! Should I Wave stuff arouNd or Not? (1) CC GM: Vejant, you have a random chunk of the hive (1) CC GM: Are you going to attempt to use it on the sprite? (8) Vejant: Not yet, because Kikate told him to wait. (5) Kikate: Kikate doesn't see anything wrong with it so he tabs back over to Vejant (5) Kikate: GT: {YES distract it} (1) CC GM: Kikate, you get an effigy. (8) Vejant: AT: AlrIght, good! Better Not chaNge your MINd agaIN! (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Crush the STATUE as SOON as it POPS up, if you WOULD. (5) Kikate: Kikate runs up and attempts to slice the effigy in two as per Balish's orders (8) Vejant: Vejant now begins to wave the chunk of hive around by the sprite, attempting to draw its attention. (8) Vejant: 4df+1 => 1,0,0,-1,1 = (1) (5) Kikate: ((rolling strife?)) (5) Kikate: 4df+4 => 0,1,0,-1,4 = (4) (1) CC GM: Kikate, as you bring your sword down, you see a single piece of paper flutter out of the chunk of your hive. It meets up with the Sprite, and then... Everything goes white. (1) CC GM: Kikate Nagisa, Bard of Mind, has entered the Land of Wine and Depravity. (1) CC GM: S: Kikate: Enter (1) CC GM: Kikate, you're standing in a busy city square, and night has fallen. You hear harpsichord music from nearby buildings, and laughing from every candlelit window. A fountain stands in the middle of the square, pouring wine. (1) CC GM: GT, if you will describe the sprite. ;) (5) Kikate: Kikate sheathes his swords, inhaling deeply to take in the atmosphere and coughing a bit as he inhales an overwhelming whif of wine fumes. He likes what he sees. (4) gearworkTenderGM: As you turn to examine your surroundings...the flashing orb has methamorphasised into a blue ghostly figure with a whispy tail...you'd recognize the face it has taken anywhere...it's Scarsely pupated Balish from your early days, complete with that HORRIBLELY DORKY SNAGGLE FANGED SMILE (4) gearworkTenderGM: As you turn to examine your surroundings...the flashing orb has methamorphasised into a blue ghostly figure with a whispy tail...you'd recognize the face it has taken anywhere...it's Scarsely pupated Balish from your early days, complete with that HORRIBLELY DORKY SNAGGLE FANGED SMILE (4) gearworkTenderGM: Lilbalishsprite (5) Kikate: { } (5) Kikate: { } (5) Kikate: { } (5) Kikate: {Balish?} (5) Kikate: Kikate pesters Balish (5) Kikate: GT: {Balish I have the sprite} (5) Kikate: GT: {It's you} (5) Kikate: GT: {You're him} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Oh? Did you MANAGE something before you ENTERED? (5) Kikate: GT: {Yes um} (5) Kikate: {It would appear to be you} (5) Kikate: {From a while back} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Really? (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: Hmm... INTERESTING enough. (5) Kikate: GT: {Thank you, by the way} (5) Kikate: GT: {You're a good friend} (6) Balish Aggaro: CT: WHATEVER. (5) Kikate: {I have a land to explore} (17) dean: Disconnecting from server... (17) dean (exit): 21:59 (5) Kikate: {Visit sometime} (5) Kikate: Disconnecting from server... (5) Kikate (exit): 21:59 (6) Balish Aggaro: .